Aren
Aren was a port-city on the southern coast of the Seven Cities continent and one of its seven Holy Cities. After the continent's conquest by the Malazan Empire, the city was the headquarters of the Imperial High Command.Deadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.937 Topography The city was built on the north shore of the Menykh River where it reached Aren Bay.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.226 Its high walls were impregnated with otataral as proof against sorcery.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US HC p.566 Its north gate was flanked by two solid towers sporting T-shaped arrow slits midway up their heights and topped by broad observation platforms surrounded by stone merlons. The entrance was approximately twenty feet high and the gate could be raised to a height of at least fifteen feet. Inside the gate was a wide concourse that was used as a caravan staging area.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.533Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21, US HC p.544/559 Outside the north gate was the Aren Way, a broad cedar-lined Imperial road commissioned by Dassem Ultor, which ran three leagues north to the village of Balahn.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.529-530 The other side of the city facing the river leading to the Dojal Hading Sea was home to the harbour district and the Imperial Yard where Malazan naval vessels docked. Towing vessels maneuvered ships from the inner yard further out into the harbour where the ships were allowed to stretch their sails.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.395 The harbour was normally filled with ships and the bay swirled with currents carrying the city's sewage out to sea. Near the riverfront was Dregs, a district of Malazan expatriate hovels, containing colourfully named cobble streets such as No Help Alley. This may also have been the location of a city necropolis surrounded by high brick tenements and mourners' taverns such as the Squall Inn.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.332Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.363-364 Within the city was a vast parade ground capable of holding six thousand fully armoured soldiers assembled in ranks. The parade ground's cobbles were so thick with dust that the ground appeared to be hard-packed earth almost white in colour. Nearby was a cemetery whose grounds had been blown clear exposing the bones of those interred.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.312/314-315/320 Broad limestone steps led up from the harbour to the city's palace gate.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.589 Within the city was a column at least twenty man-heights tall carved in a spiral from top to bottom.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US HC p.179 A pall of smoke hung over the city at all times. Government The city was nominally ruled by High Fist Pormqual, although decisions on taxation and trade were made behind the scenes by a host of merchants largely for their own benefit. Pormqual's edicts were all delivered through the priest Mallick Rel.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.56 The Aren Guard, led by Commander Blistig, maintained order in Aren from the City Garrison.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.395 The city was also home to approximately ten thousand Malazan soldiers.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21, US HC p.546 Trell were not welcome within the city.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.592 Customs It was fashionable among men in the city's court to dust their cheeks with light blue powder.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.391 Places of interest *Dancer's TavernHouse of Chains, Chapter 5 *DregsDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.332 *Prelid QuarterThe Bonehunters, Chapter 15 *Pugroot's BarHouse of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.330 *Squall InnDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 13 Streets *No Help Alley Notable residents *Hethra, poetThe Crippled God, Chapter 10, Epigraph *Siban, poetToll the Hounds, Book 3, Epigraph History Aren Rebellion In around 1152/1153 BSDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.94/95 calculation is based on the timeframe given for the surrender of Karakarang and the known beginning of the Genabackan Campaign when Kellanved was still Emperor of the Malazan Empire, a revolt in Aren was put down by the Logros T'lan Imass and led to a slaughter of its citizens. The attack appeared to have been instigated by Surly although no written orders were ever found. After the slaughter was over Dancer was sent to investigate resulting in an argument between the two.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.129 The victims of the slaughter were buried in great barrow mounds running parallel to the eastern side of Aren Way.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.531 The rebellion was caused by issues raised by people due to weak governance by the Malazan appointed Fist in Aren. When Barathol Mekhar slew the Fist, he was arrested. However, the people rose up against the Malazan Garrison in Barathol's defense, the T'lan marched into Aren slaying civilians and revolting soldiers alike. Barathol was seen fleeing through one of the gates.The Bonehunters, Chapter 14 In Deadhouse Gates During the Whirlwind rebellion of 1164 BS, Aren was the last city held by the Malazans after all the others on Seven Cities had fallen Sha'ik's armies.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p. Pormqual cowered within the city walls ordering Blistig's Guard to arrest anyone he feared of treason. The city's jails were crowded with monks, priests, soldiers, and Red Blades, including Orto Setral.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.395Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US HC p.561 Pormqual also ordered Admiral Nok arrested to force the Malazan fleet to remain in the city's harbour.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p. Meanwhile, the High Fist evacuated his household and the city's treasury.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.395 Just outside Aren's north gate was where Fist Coltaine's Chain of Dogs came to an end. While the thirty thousand refugees he protected safely entered the city's gates, he and his men were massacred in full view of the city's soldiers watching from the walls. Pormqual refused to intervene fearing his troops were outnumbered by Korbolo Dom's hordes. The next morning, the High Fist was tricked by Mallick Rel into taking the field and then surrendering to the army of the Apocalypse. All were taken captive and crucified by Dom's forces. Only Blistig's act of disobedience in withholding two to three hundred members of his Guard from the excursion prevented the city from falling.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22 In House of Chains After Coltaine's fall, the Aren markets thrived with the sale of relics from the Chain of Dogs. Everything from broken long-knives and scraps of feathered capes to pieces of withered flesh were plentiful.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.413 Adjunct Tavore Paran brought the Malaz 14th Army to Aren making it the army's staging area for the punitive expedition against the Whirlwind rebels.House of Chains, Chapter 5 In The Bonehunters It was the birthplace of the name 'Bonehunters'. In Blood and Bone The Queen of Dreams informed Captain Yusen that he and his squad had been exonerated for their involvement in the slaying of the Fist who had been appointed governor in Aren. Apparently, the Fist had been about to declare independence from the Malazan Empire, and had started killing everyone opposed to him. Knowing he had no choice if he refused, Yusen killed the Fist, while Burastan, Yusen's aide killed the Fist's aides.Blood and Bone, Chapter 15 Notes and references de:Aren pl:Aren Category:Cities Category:Aren Category:Seven Cities